


Drabble: For Rohan

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-08
Updated: 2003-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: For Rohan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Aragorn fights like a man possessed. He is everywhere at once. A thrust, a parry. And one by one, the Uruk-Hai fall.

Aragorn fights to die. Theoden's battle cry echeos through his head. "Now for wrath. Now for ruin. Now for the red dawn." Theoden fights a war of vengeance. But Aragorn fights a war of regret. This was the last land of men that Boromir ever saw. He would have defended it to the death. And so Aragorn must now take up that burden. To fight for himself, and for Boromir.

Now for Rohan. Now to die as men.


End file.
